Morgan vs the Question
by AnonymousWriter0
Summary: Morgan and Chuck discuss Morgan's future.


Awakened by the incessant knocking, Sarah sleepily opened the door to find a very nervous Morgan.

"It's three a.m. Morgan. What do you need?"

"Uhh, well, is Chuck here? I kind of needed to talk to him"

Morgan caught Sarah's glare and hastily continued.

"Oh, right of course he's here, I guess it makes sense he would be at home in the middle of the night."

"Morgan!"

"Oh, right sorry I just really need to talk to Chuck. Is he awake?"

"I am now," Chuck said, coming up behind Sarah. "What's so important?"

"It's sorta personal," Morgan replied, looking at Sarah.

"Good, then I'm going back to bed. 'Night honey," she said, kissing Chuck. "And have fun!" she continued, smiling at him as she walked down the hall.

Chuck looked at her and laughed.

"I'll try. Goodnight."

He turned back to Morgan who was still standing at the door and invited him inside, sitting across from him at the kitchen table.

"What is it, buddy?"

"Well, things have been going really good with Alex. I mean _really_ good, and I've kinda been thinking about, well, you know, maybe popping the question."

"That's great buddy but couldn't this wait 'till morning?"

"Normally yeah, but the thing is, I'm not sure if I'm ready or if she is, I mean I think so, we sorta talked about it and she sorta hinted, but I don't know. Am I mature enough to handle it? I mean it's a big commitment and I really don't want to screw it up and I have no idea how to do it but I do want to ask her. I love her. She's the one."

"Okay…well, you seem to have thought about it some. Look buddy I know you are scared, I know I was, but it all worked out great in the end and it will for you too. This is a very big step, and I'm sure that you've put plenty of thought into it so I won't ask if you are sure. As for maturity, well you really have matured these past few years and while not long ago you may not have been ready, no offense, I think that now you are. We've been best friends since kindergarten and I have to say, I have never seen you as happy as you are with Alex. If you are asking for my advice, I say go for it. Besides you two love each other so much I know she'll say yes."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, you have no idea how much this has been bugging me. Hey would you mind helping me plan my proposal? You have no idea how hard it is."

Chuck looked at Morgan and tried not to laugh. "Really? I don't?"

Morgan nodded and shrugged. "Okay maybe you do have some experience, what with your proposal, or seven."

"Seven?"

"Yeah, you know the accidental one in Castle with Big Mike's ring,"

"That one doesn't count."

"the plan Sarah found when you were in Thailand,"

"That you told her about."

"the restaurant proposal, the sunset proposal,"

"Both of which never really got to the proposal part."

"the moonlight proposal,"

"Hey! That one almost worked before Sarah was arrested."

"the prison cell proposal,"

"Another one that didn't really get anywhere."

"and last but not least the hospital hallway proposal, where she finally said yes."

"Okay, I get it. Can we do this tomorrow? This part at least can wait."

"Yeah, sure, thanks again, Chuck. I still can't believe I'm going to do this."

"Hey, it's a big step. By the way, have you talked to Casey, 'cause he might kill you if you surprise him with this."

"Oh, crap!" Morgan suddenly looked like he'd seen a ghost and his head fell into his hands.

"I was so worried about me and Alex that I totally forgot about Casey. What am I gonna do? He's going to kill me no matter what I do. There's no way he'll let me marry Alex, but if i don't ask her and break her heart I'm a dead man."

"Well you have to try, buddy. You never know, he may surprise you."

"Yeah, as in surprise me in the middle of the night with a bullet between the eyes."

"Relax, buddy he won't kill you. Probably."

"Uggghhh," Morgan groaned in despair.

"Look what it boils down to is, are you willing to risk it all for the girl you love?"

"Yeah," Morgan said, thinking to himself "I am. Alright. I'll do it. Wish me luck."

Morgan smiled for the first time that night as he got up and headed for the door. Chuck turned to his friend and gave him one last bit to think about before returning to bed.

"Morgan!"

"Yeah?"

"I married my dream girl. What about you?"


End file.
